Wireless communication between binaural hearing devices has increased with the developments within wireless technologies and user demands for increasingly advanced hearing devices. A hearing device has limited power resources given the demand for small hearing aids and the limited battery capacity of a hearing device battery.
Wireless communication requires a lot of power compared to the capacity of a hearing device battery.